Online services, such as social networking services, often suffer from a lack of data for profiles of members or other users. This lack of data can cause technical problems in the performance of the online service. For example, in situations where the online service is performing a search based on search criteria for a certain type of data, members are often omitted from the search because their profiles lack that type of data even though they would have satisfied the search criteria if the members had included the corresponding data for their profiles. As a result, the accuracy and completeness of the search results are diminished. Additionally, since otherwise relevant search results are omitted, users often spend a longer time on their search, consuming electronic resources (e.g., network bandwidth, computational expense of server performing search). Other technical problems from such omissions can arise as well.